Did It Ever Cross Your Mind?
by Love Butterfly
Summary: Troy Bolton runs into his first love in New York City six years after their last goodbye. How much did things change in these years? Let's just say he gets more than he bargained for. GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay


I can't believe my eyes. Is it really…? Could it be…?

"Gabriella?" I ask a bit uncertainly the brunette woman looking at a window of one of the many stores in this crowded mall. She turns to look at me and I see her eyes widen in surprise.

"Gabriella Montez?" I ask again as if to be sure, even though I know it's her now. I'd never forget that face… Those eyes…

"Oh my God!" she says loudly, the surprise in her eyes now being replaced by pure happiness, which immediately brings a genuine smile to my lips.

"Troy Bolton! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in like, forever!" she exaggerates, emphasizing the _forever_.

"6 years, Gabs." I chuckle as I let her old nickname roll out my tongue. It's really been a long time.

"Yeah, since graduation day." Gabriella adds with a tiny smile. I guess she, too, remembers well the last time we spoke.

We broke up that day.

She had to go her own way, and I did too, I guess. We never spoke again. She moved away with her mom a few days later, like she did every summer, and I went away to college that fall. I used to hear about her from my parents back home. Apparently she did end up going to that Ivy League school. At least that's what Taylor McKessie's mom told my mom. That's the last I heard from her.

I didn't stay in touch with my old high school pals. Except for Chad, since we went to college together. But I haven't spoken to him in a while too. Almost 2 years. You see, I'm terrible when it comes to staying in touch with people.

That last summer at the country club we all promised to be 'friends forever', or whatever. But that didn't happen. Not from my part anyway. And since my folks moved to Palm Springs I haven't heard from anybody else back in Albuquerque. I finished college, moved to Boston, got a decent job and kept on living my own life.

And now here I am. 6 years later, on a business trip, bumping into my first girlfriend. My first love. And all I can think right now is that she looks beautiful.

"So how have you been? I haven't heard from you in so long." She says, bringing me back to reality.

"Good. Really good, actually." I smile politely.

"You live here now?" she asks again before I have a chance to make a question of my own.

"No, I'm only here on business. I live in Boston. I own a company there." I say trying to sound important. She just smiles and nods in understanding.

"Wow. Troy Bolton, the business exec." Gabriella says in a teasing tone. "Who would have thought that airhead b-ball player would clean up so good?"

"Hey!" I protest as she just giggles. God, I never realized I missed those giggles so much.

"Just kidding, Wildcat." she says as I get shivers from her use of the old nickname she gave me. Other people have called me Wildcat too, but only she made it sound special.

"And what about you? What have you been up to since high school?" I'm really trying not to let old feelings resurface.

"Oh, you know. The usual stuff." Gabs says laughing.

"Like…? C'mon, give me something here!" I chuckle.

"Okay. Went to college, majored in chem, moved to the Big Apple, got into med school…"

"Wow! Med school?" I interrupt her.

"Yeah." She smiles shyly. Never one to brag, my Gabriella.

"Let me guess, you want to be a pediatrician?" A teasing smile on my face.

"Am I that predictable?" Gabriella lets out an embarrassed laugh. I just laugh along with her.

"It's really good to see you again Troy. I missed you." she says sweetly. That's all it takes to bring old feeling back to life. Now I have to fight the urge to ask her out on a date. Should I do it? Would she say yes?

"It's good to see you too Gabs. I mean, you look… Wow!" I take in her beauty.

Her soft brown hair is a bit longer, curls falling below her shoulder blades. She has the most amazing body, perfect curves. And that angelic face… She looks more mature now, yet she still looks like the same old sweet Gabriella.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." she's blushing. Adorable.

"Gabriella Montez…" I missed saying her name. You know what; I'll just ask her to go out with me tonight! Straight out! I'm gonna take my chances. "Hey, maybe you like to go out with me tonight? I mean, I'm in the city for another night and I just thought that…" I ramble. Damn! Can I be anymore pathetic?

She clears her throat as she interrupts my idiotic attempt to ask her out and smiles sweetly at me.

"Uhm… It's actually Gabriella Montez-Evans now." Gabriella tells me apologetically as she holds her left hand up close to her face and points to her ring finger with her other hand.

My heart skips a beat and I feel dumb for not noticing it before. On her ring finger… There's a gold wedding band on it. It's quite beautiful and _very_ expensive looking. It has diamonds embedded all around it. I'd say it's one of the most perfect rings I've ever seen, which aren't that many since I've never gone ring shopping before but still, if I had to pick a perfect ring that would be it. Her husband sure has good taste.

Husband… But did she say Evans? As in Albuquerque's Evans? I never thought that boy had it in him. I also thought he was gay.

Guess I was wrong.

"Oh." is all I can muster to say to her.

"Sorry…" she says sadly but the smile on her lips tells me she's not that sorry. _At all_. Well, at least she's happy with him then.

"It's okay. Ryan is a great guy. I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy. You deserve it Gabs." I try to smile. It's not like I'm still in love with her. It was just infatuation, I guess. I'll live.

"Erm, Troy…" she tries to say something but I stop her before she can do so.

"No, really Gabs. It's fine. I'm honestly happy for you guys. I wish you both the bes-" my speech is cut short by a high pitched voice calling behind us.

"Gabby!"

I don't even have to turn around to see who it was because I'd never forget that squeal. But I do it anyway.

And there she is, in all her glory. Sharpay Evans.

I see she still kept her trademark Hollywood glamour look. Long blonde hair, slightly curled at the ends, impeccable make-up, designer clothes, excessive jewelry and the pink is still there, that's for sure. And judging by the gazillion shopping bags in her hands, she hasn't changed much at all.

She walks rapidly towards us, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. How that girl can walk that fast in those heels is beyond my comprehension. I put a smile on my face and am about to greet her but she just passes right by me and stands in front of Gabriella.

"Oh my God, Gabby! You're not gonna believe this. I just bought the most amazing pair of heels ever! I mean, they're not just beautiful, they're… heavenly! These have to be the most perfect shoes ever! And I know I've said that about those teal pumps I bought last week but I swear this time it's true! They are the most perfect shoes on the planet!" she starts rambling excitedly, not acknowledging my existence.

Gabriella apparently also forgot about my existence, as she listens attentively to the blonde drama queen with a huge smile plastered on her face. Sharpay is still going on about the shoes as I just stand here and watch the interaction going on between the two.

I haven't seen Sharpay in a while too. I remember she got into that elusive art school she dreamed of going since we were in elementary school. Her family still lived in Albuquerque when my parents left. Not sure if they still do. Mother saw her on tv a couple of times. Apparently she's made it big on Broadway. I think they called her a "star on the rise" on a documentary. I've considered going to watch her everytime I come here, but I'm not really into that stuff anymore. And I doubt I'd be able to talk to her.

I turn my attention back to their conversation for a moment. The shopping bags are on the floor now and the conversation is still going strong.

"…and there's that dress I got last month. You know? The one with crystals? They would also look great with that one! So you see? I'll wear these shoes a lot, which means the purchase was totally worth it."

She's still talking about that pair of shoes. How is that possible?

Gabriella is giving her an obviously fake stern look and is still smiling.

It's really weird to see them getting along so well. I remember back when they couldn't stand each other. Now they're acting like they're as close as sisters. I mean, Sharpay is trying to justify her purchase, as if Gabriella's opinion had a huge matter in her life. Hello? Sharpay Evans! I know that apparently they're supposed to be sisters-in-law, but it's still weird to see them so… close. Especially now as she intertwined her fingers and caress Gabriella's face with her other hand, as she slowly leans in to kiss her chee- HOLY SHIT!

I must have said it out loud because Sharpay immediately stops her actions and turn to look at me. Gabriella's smile fades a little and her cheeks turn pink.

"Bolton...?" Sharpay quizzically asks, squinting her eyes at me.

I completely ignore her question and just start to frantically scan her for some sort of confirmation to my thoughts. I lower my eyes and there it is! On her ring finger. She has the same wedding band as Gabriella, except for… Are those pink diamonds? I dumbly ask myself as if suddenly the fact that diamonds come in pink is somehow more important than the fact that my first girlfriend is now married to a girl. And not just any girl, but Sharpay Evans!

I'm sure my face resembles one of a dead fish right now, all wide eyes and open mouth. Sharpay seems to have figured out where my eyes are focused. She just smirks.

I (partially) regain my ability to speak and just stare at Gabriella's face and Sharpay's sparkling wedding ring alternately. "Sh-Sharpay?" I stop my gaze at Gabriella's face and now point to the jewel in question.

She smiles sweetly at me and nods. "Yes." she says and tightens the grip on the blonde's hand.

I'm still dumbstruck.

Sharpay takes advantage of this and wraps her arms protectively around Gabriella's waist, hugging her from behind. She touches the other girl's cheek with her own and her smirk grows as she stares right at me.

"What is it Troy Boy? Didn't think I had what it takes to get this girl?"

Oh she's evil!

"Because Gabriella here can assure you, I'm _more_ than enough." she says in a sexy voice.

Did it just get hot in here? Cause I'm starting to sweat. Damn you Sharpay! Why do you always have to be such a teaser? Hmm… Teaser… Sharpay… Teasing… Gabriella… Stop! Do not let your mind wonder that far! Not here, not now! I scold myself.

"Ho-How?" I gulp.

Gabs takes over now.

"It was about 2 years ago. After I moved here I met some guy at the university. He asked me on a date and I said yes. Turns out he found out about my liking of musicals and surprised me by taking me to one on our date. Imagine my surprise when I read Sharpay's name on the program. I went to congratulate her on the performance after the show and to make a long story short, we've been inseparable ever since." she turns her head a bit to look at Sharpay. "I guess I never really got over my feelings."

Wait. What?!

"Feelings? What feelings?" I ask.

"Oh, didn't Gabby tell you?" Sharpay says in cocky way and with a fake smile. "She always had feelings for me. Since high school. She was just too much of a coward to do anything about it. Plus, I think she had a boyfriend."

"Hey! It's not like you did anything about yours either! You told me you liked me back in high school too, remember?" Gabriella snaps back.

"I had a good reason, babe. I couldn't date you back then. Having a freaky math girl by my side would totally ruin my reputation I worked so hard on building." Sharpay jokes. "Although you're still some kind of a nerd."

And I'm left on the side. Forgotten again.

"Oh shut up!" she playfully slaps the blonde's arm. "You know you love me just the way I am."

"Oh that I do. So… very… much." Sharpay let go of Gabriella and now pulls her in into a passionate kiss.

Holy Shit!

After enjoying the show for a bit, along with a couple of random people passing by, I decide it's time to stop this. I clear my throat once.

Nothing.

I do it again, louder this time. I sound somewhat like a dog with pneumonia, but it manages to bring them back to reality. They slowly part.

"Yes, Bolton?" Sharpay snaps angrily at me. Talk about hormones.

"Erm, nothing. I just had a… thing… stuck in my throat." I cough again to make it sound more believable.

Gabriella just giggles. I think she's enjoying this. Before I can say anything my phone starts to ring. I excuse myself as I answer it. It's from the office.

They just talk among themselves as I deal with my phone call. Crap! I end the call.

"Sorry. Something just came up at work. I gotta go somewhere right now." I apologize.

"It's okay Troy. We understand." Gabriella assures me.

"Yeah. We have something of our own to do right now too. You know Gabby? That… _thing_." She says the last part very seductively, her breath tickling Gabriella's ear as she slowly lets her fingertips graze up and down her wife's forearm.

Fuck! Think business, think business, think business…

"Maybe we could go out some other time. The… three… of us." I awkwardly say.

"We'd love to." Sharpay smiles.

"Great! Here's my card. I'll write down my personal cellphone number." I say as I take a pen out of my pocket and start writing down the number on the back of the card. "There you go."

"Okay. I'll ring you later so you have ours too." Gabriella says taking the card.

"Sounds good. Well, it was really nice to see you guys again." I put away my pen.

"You too Troy. Take care." Gabs gives me one last smile.

"Bye Bye Troy Boy." Sharpay teases.

"See you." I say as I turn to start walking away.

"That was fun." I can hear Sharpay saying behind me. I slow down my pace.

"Did you really have to do that?" Gabriella giggles.

"Do what?" She's so faking it.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Mrs. Montez."

Right now, if I walk any slower I'd be standing in place. I know it's wrong, but who cares?

"C'mon Gabby. There was no way I was gonna let him get away with that! I've been waiting for years to do that!"

"Do what? Show me off and rub it in his face that I'm yours now?"

"Hell yeah! I thought I would have to wait another 4 years to do so!" They both laugh.

And this kid is looking at me weird now. What? Never seen someone stand behind a plant at a mall?

"You're unbelievable! And why did you have to make it sound like we're going to do something… _naughty_ tonight?"

"Oh my God! Did you see his face? It was priceless!"

"Yeah, but if I keep having dirty thoughts during that _thing _tonight, aka. The Charity Benefit Auction for The Saint Madeleine Retirement Home, you're the one to blame!"

Sharpay burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!" Gabriella says giggling.

"Okay how about I make it up to you when we get home?" And there's that seductive tone again.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Also, what if I told you I bought some sexy new lingerie that goes perfectly with my new shoes? Would that make it better?"

"God Pay... Stop, we're in a public place."

Shit! I take that as my cue to practically run out of the mall. I don't have time to take a cold shower and I really don't need to be having these… feelings when I walk into Mr. Archibald's office in half an hour.

As I get inside the cab all I can think about is how much things can change in a way you never expected them to.

I mean, this? It never crossed my mind.

* * *

Hello!

I know most of have been expecting an update for 'Starstruck' and 'Into The Woods' for quite a while now and I'm sorry. I don't have any great excuse for my absence, I just kinda took a time off. You could call it a (really long) writer's block. But I'm back now!

I just didn't want to start off right away with the updates so I wrote this oneshot to kinda get the hang back on writing. I know it has more swearing words than most my stories, but I wanted to try something different. And I'm sorry for the lame title and ending, but I was kinda out of ideas and Vanessa's song just came on and I had this idea. lol

Tell me what you think and I promise you'll have your updates soon!

Love you all!

Xoxo,  
Nini


End file.
